Oh the camping we will go
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: Naruto and the gang goes camping accompanied by Kakashi and Iruka so nothing can happen right? Wrong,with hormnal teenagers this camping trip should get quiet interesting.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND IF I DID IT WOULD BE A YAOI SERIS…**

**WARNING: YAOI/LEMON**

* * *

7:15a.m On the way to the mountains.

The blond was sleeping soundly in the yellow bus that had been rented from his teacher is was making its way to the mountains. After what seemed like forever of driving the blond finally decided to get some shut eye after deciding bugging a certain raven haired teen heart throb got boring.

"Hey dobe wake up."

The blond let out a slight moan as he snuggled more into his seat.

The raven haired teen blushed in response of the moan he then shook his head and brought his lips to the blonds ear, "WAKE UP!"

"What the hell sasuke?" Yelled sitting up in his seat glaring at the boy sitting next to him.

"About time you woke up dobe!"

"Don't call me dobe teme I have a name and its Naruto!"

The Uchiha sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, whatever get up where close."

At those very words the blond looked out the window to see big beautiful mountains, "Wow teme it's amazing!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "Yeah dobe I saw them...honestly only a dobe like you would be so amazed in something like this."

"Grrr, sasuke would you stop being such a prick!"

"Keep it down you idiot."

Naurto turned around in his seat to see he had woken Neji and Kiba who were still wrapped up in each others arms.

"What did you say you long haired freak!"

"You herd what I said Uzumaki"

"what, you want to go Hyuga!"

"Now boys stop it," Kakashi warned turning away from his book to give the two boys an amused look.

"He started it," Naruto whispered while pouting childishly.

Iruka rolled his eyes, "I don't care who started it Naruto, either you boys behave yourself or we'll turn this bus around." As if on cue the bus stopped finally arriving at its destination.

"Wow!" Naruto let out yet another amazed shout while running out of the bus a head of everyone else.

Soon as everyone made their way out of the bus and had all of their luggage Kakashi and Iruka made their way to the front of the group. "Okay here is the pairing for the tents there will only be two per tent."

"Iruka pair me up with sasuke!" Sakura yelled latching herself onto the Uchiha's arm.

"No, put me with sasuke." Ino yelled latching herself onto the other.

Shaking his head and ignoring the two girls Iruka pulled out a piece of paper and began reading. "Here are the pairings for the tents. Haruno sakura and Yamanaka Ino will be sharing a tent."

The two girls let out a loud yell of disappointment, followed by what seemed like an eternity of complaints.

Iruka sighed, "Okay next Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuga Neji."

Kiba began cheering as his boyfriend smirked making it obvious to everyone that they had finally got together after what? Since, the academy days?

"Next Sai and Lee"

Lee began cheering as well while Sai smiled and blushed.

"Next ...Kakashi and ...me?"

Kakashi gave Iruka a amused look and waved if it wasn't for the mask Iruka knew Kakahi would be giving him a perverted smile.

_'God don't tell me Kakashi is the one who came up with this list...that pervert.'_

Iruka sighed and read the second to the last names on the list, "Choji and Shikamaru."

Choji and Shikamaru turned to each other and smiled.

"And last Uzumaki Naruto with Uchiha Sasuke"

"Nooooooooooooo!" Naruto cried pointing to Sasuke, "anyone but him!"

'Yesssss!' the Uchiha mentally thought to himself as he did a victory dance in his head.

The Uchiha did infact have a crush on the blond ever since the academy days, in all honesty the blond was the only reason he came back to Konoha after being gone for so long. But he knew that Naruto didn't feel the same...or did he?

* * *

10:00 A.M The camping ground

The two boys stood in front of a heap of metal poles and blankets that were supposed to qualify for their tent.

"Uh...Teme do you know how to set this up?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yeah of course I do don't, don't you?"

Naruto let out a nervous laugh, "O-of course I do but I was just checking if you did,"Naruto then stepped out of the way and behind Sasuke pushing him gently towards the heap of metal poles, "Here you go first teme."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes knowing that Naruto had no idea what he was doing, Sasuke slowly made his way to the tent supplies. The Uchiha began to set up the tent while the blond stood their in amazement and watched. Sasuke only had to put one more pole in and the ten would be completed. He then bent down to grab the pole reveling his rather nice sized ass, well at least in Naruto's opinion. Naruto was so distracted by the Uchiha's backside that he hadn't notice the perverted smile on his face with drool dripping out.

"Naruto I know my ass is amazing but please have some decency and wipe off that drool."

Naruto quickly snapped out of his trance and blushed, "Why would I be looking at your ass?"

"Obviously, because it's sexy." Sasuke said smirking

Naruto blushed deepened while mumbling something and began heading towards the woods.

"Dobe, where are you going?"

"To go get fire wood." Naruto mumbled leaving a smirking Uchiha behind.

Naruto had a armful of wood while bending down to pick up another piece he couldn't help but remember what happened earlier._ 'Tch why would i be staring at teme's ass? Even though it was amazing... and cute and sexy...no no NO! What am I thinking! Snap out of it Uzumaki this is the teme your thinking about so snap out of it!'_

Naruto began to hit his head not noticing Inuzuka and Hyuga staring at Naruto with puzzled expressions on their faces backing away slowly.

"What's wrong with him kiba-chan?"

"The kids been like that since the academy days, it's a personal problem there's no helping him we should just leave him alone and go" Neji and Kiba nodded to each other and began walking away slowly not taking their eyes away from Uzumaki for one second.

Naruto snapped back to reality when he grabbed the piece of wood and headed back to his camp sight to only see Neji and Kiba talking to sasuke. Naruto using his 'amazing' ninja skills made him self invisible and decide to ease drop on the three that were now talking.

"Sasuke you should have seen it, it was crazy!"

"Slow down Inuzuka I can't even understand what you're saying!"

"Okay... I'll slow down for you," Kiba rolled his eyes and began dragging out his words slowly. "You...should...have..."

Before Kiba could finish his sentence he was smacked on the head by his boyfriend, "Ow, what the hell Neji?"

"Kiba!" Neji glared giving his boyfriend a warning.

"Okay fine, we were walking through the woods when we saw Naruto smacking his head and telling himself to snap out of it...it was kind of creepy."

Sasuke smiled amused by this piece of information, "By any chance was he blushing?"

Neji and Kiba paused to look at each other then nodded, "Yeah kind of looked like he was."

Sasuke began chuckling to himself he then began laughing evilly.

_'oh my god, '_Naruto thought_ 'teme is never going to let me live this down...what if he knows why I was blushing? No he couldn't possibly...but what if...'_

Neji and Kiba were now worried about Sasuke too, Kiba was two inches from the Uchihas face Kiba then began waving his hand in front of the Uchihas face.

"sas...uke...o...kay?"

Kiba was once again hit but this time on the nose and by Sasuke, "Inuzuka get out of here you're starting to get on my nerves."

Kiba was know clutching his head and began walking away growling to himself, "Stupid Uchiha hitting my beautiful nose he'll pay for this!"

Neji just rolled his eyes and took his boyfriends hand in his and walked away.

Sasuke then turned his head to the side to were the invisible Naruto was hiding, "Naruto you can come out of your Jutsu I know your there."

Naruto sighed to himself and became visible again.

"It's not polite to ease drop."

"I...wasn't ease dropping teme."

"Oh yeah? Then what were you doing?"

Naruto stood silent for a few minutes he began to blush he then flipped the Uchiha off and walked into the tent. "I'm taking a nap teme I'm tired!"

Naruto then crawled into the tent to fall asleep. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and followed Naruto into the tent deciding all of a sudden he too was tired. Naruto was undressing to his boxers when he saw sasuke crawl into the tent Naruto quickly grabbed his shirt and covered his chest. "What the hell teme!"

"I'm going to fall asleep as well" After removing his clothes the Uchiha stood in front of Naruto in just his boxers. The blond began blushing again, Sasuke smirked and crawled into his sleeping bag.

Naruto sighed and crawled into his sleeping back to only feel two strong arms wrap themselves around hims. Naruto began blushing furousicly and turned around to face the Uchiha.

"Don't freak out so much dobe, it's going to start getting cooler as the day goes on we need to keep warm." Sasuke yawned and began to close his eyes, "and you might want to stop blushing."

A few moments passed before Naruto began to hear snoring come from the Uchiha. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and began to run his fingers gently through the Uchiha's hair. "I was not drooling." Brushing his lips slightly against Sasuke's he began to close his eyes, "sweet dreams teme"

Naruto then drifted off to sleep. Sasuke being well...the teme that he is was actually awake. Sasuke let a smile form on his lips. _'This is going to be an interesting camping trip...'_

* * *

5:00 p.m

Naruto eyes began to slowly open to see an empty sleeping bag beside him. He began to panic jumping to conclusions Naruto ran out of the tent and through the camp site yelling, "Don't worry teme I won't let those trolls eat you!" Naruto began to search for the Uchiha franticly he ran through the woods, "teme! Bastard! Sasuke!"

No response Naruto began to quicken his pace he paused when he came to a lake to only see Sasuke in his boxers. Sasuke glanced behind him to see Naruto he then smirked and went back to what he was doing.

"What are you doing teme?"

"Dobe I'm fishing"

Naruto sat next to sasuke "Grrr I know that teme, but why are you in your boxers?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and chuckled, "Why are YOU in your boxers?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked down to see that he was indeed in his boxers and let out a yelp, "Oh man this is all your fault teme!"

"And how is this my fault?"

"Because you were gone and I had to go look for you and I was so worried that I didn't even bother to get dressed!"

Sasuke's smirk only grew, "You were worried about me?"

Naruto quickly covered his mouth, "Did I say worried well what I really meant to was... was uh...um..."

Sasuke smirked at the blushing Naruto, and jumped in the water and splashed Naruto, Naruto quickly stood up, "what the hell teme!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and chuckled, "I'm swimming, what does it looks like? Now are you going to get in here or just stand there looking stupid?"

Naruto let out a low growl and jumped into the water splashing Sasuke, Naruto smirked at Sasuke with a superior grin, "happy?"

Sasuke just 'hn'd' and floated towards Naruto, Naruto let a small blush form on his cheeks and looked into the dark orbs that were staring into his. Naruto was too caught up in the moment to notice Sasuke hands which were slowly making their way to Naruto's face he then grasped his cheeks. Naruto let an even darker blush form on his cheeks then sasuke leaned closer and...Squeezed the life out of Narutos cheeks Naruto let out a yelp and quickly grabbed his abused cheeks and rubbed them.

"What the hell teme!"

"There now were even," Sasuke smirked and climbed out of the water. He then threw a towel to Naruto while drying himself off with another.

Naruto let out a humph and got out of the water and stood beside Sasuke and began to dry himself off as well. After about an hour more of fishing they finally got back to the camp sight it was already dark out when they began cooking the fish that they had captured. Naruto stared drooling slowly bringing his hand to the fish to only have his hand slapped harshly.

"No! They're not finished yet."

"Not fair teme"

"Sweetie nothing in life is fair."

Naruto looked up to sasuke in awe, "Did you just call me sweetie?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide and began to panic, "Uhh Naruto pass me the salt..."

Naruto being Naruto wasn't going to let this pass that easy. "No teme not till you tell me why you called me sweetie!"

Sasuke took the fish off the pan that was above the fire and put the fish on a plate and handed it to Naruto, "Here dobe eat"

Naruto began smiling dropping the conversation and began to eat, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and began to eat as well. Sasuke let his lips touch his fish and was about to take a bite when his fish was snatched away Sasuke began to search around angrily to see who snatched his fish to only see a happy Inuzuka Kiba eating his stolen fish.

"what the hell do you think your doing Inuzuka!"

"Uchiha I forgive you."

"For what!"

"For hitting my beautiful nose."

Sasuke noticed a bandage on Kiba's nose and decided to let him have the fish, Neji sighed and sat by his boyfriend and grabbed a fish and began to eat. Sasuke felt his eye twitch, instead of causing a conflict he grabbed the last remaining fish. Before he could take a bite he noticed the dobe who had a wide eyed expression on his face.

"Dobe what's...what the hell?"

Sasuke and Naruto began staring at Neji and Kiba who were on the ground...er..doing things, to each other. Sasuke sighed and threw water on the fire and grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along with him.

"Teme what about..."

"Just leave them."

"Were are we..."

"To there tent it's the least they can do for us."

Naruto nodded and followed sasuke to were Kiba's and Neji's tent was located, as soon as they arrived they took in their surroundings.

"No fair there tent is right by the lake!"

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto, "You want to go for a dip?"

Naruto smirked back Sasuke and began to run to the lake while stripping down to his birthday suit, "C'mon ,teme!"

Sasuke eyes went wide as he blushed and followed the dobe while stripping his cloths of too. Sasuke arrived to the lake to see a very cute and happy Naruto swimming in the lake. Sasuke jumped in and swam to Naruto, Naruto splashed Sasuke playfully Sasuke stared at Naruto and smirked

"Oh you're not going to get away with that."

Naruto yelped and giggled and began to swim away from Sasuke while Sasuke began to swim towards him. The chase was stopped when Naruto was backed up against the wall of the land. Naruto span around to see Sasuke right in front of him Sasuke was looking down at Naruto.

"caught you," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto smirked and whispered back, "I guess you did..."

Without thinking Naruto let his teenage hormones get the best of him and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke stood in place in shock, Naruto quickly snapped back to reality he quickly took his lips from Sasuke's and turned his head muttering sorry.

Sasuke smirked and closed the small gap between him and Naruto he then rubbed his erection against Naruto's leg, "Don't be..."

Naruto moaned at the contact, Sasuke smirked and began nipping at Naruto's neck he then felt Naruto's hardness pressing against his leg. Sasuke smiled and began rubbing their erections together while capturing the blonds lips and began to slip his tongue into the blondes hot mouth.

After a few moments Naruto broke the kiss, "Sasuke you..."

"Naruto do you?"

"Yeah..."

Knowing what Naruto was asking and what Naruto meant he then kissed Naruto playfully on the lips.

"I...love...You teme.."Naruto managed to get out in between kisses.

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's head and smashed their lips together while grinding his hips against Naruto's. "You have no clue how long I've been waiting for you to say that..."

Naruto moaned into the kiss grabbing Sasuke hips trying to bring them closer. Sasuke moaned in response, Sasuke took his lips off of Naruto's and beegan to leave hot kisses down Naruto's chess adding little licks and bites here and there finally reaching Naruto's hips getting ready to take him into his mouth to only choke on the water that was surrounding it. Sasuke growled then threw Narutos legs over his shoulders bringing naruto back and upper body on land. Naruto bit back a moan while Sasuke began to lick and tease the tip of his hard member. Adding a few more licks to the tip Sasuke took in most of Narutos hard member into his mouth. Sasuke began to bob his head up and down faster and faster leaving Naruto a whimpering mess.

"Sasuke...I'm gonna..."

Before Naruto could even finish Sasuke stopped leaving Naruto panting, before Naruto could complain Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's and kissed his passionately. Sasuke broke the kiss and sat up staring down at Naruto's beautiful tanned that seemed to be glowing in the moonlight, "...Naruto..."

Naruto stared up at the Uchiha desperately and began to rub the tip of his hard member, "Sasuke...please...I need it...please will you..."

Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's once more shushing him while spreading Naruto's legs. Sasuke brought two of his fingers to his lips and began sucking on them making them as wet as he could. He then brought his lubricated fingers to Naruto's puckered hole, he slowly slipped his two fingers into Naruto and began slowly pulling them in and out. Once Naruto seemed comfortable enough he then began making scissoring motions stretching his dobe out as much as he could. Sasuke then removed his two fingers and added a third and proceeded to stretch Naruto out more.

Naruto squirmed from the slight discomfort before he could say anything he let out a loud moan. Sasuke had hit the spot inside him that would leave him a whimpering, moaning mess. Sasuke smirked and began hitting the spot repeatedly making the blond moan louder and louder with each touch.

"Sasuke...ah that's enou...enough please I want you inside me right know!"

Sasuke smirked and nodded kissing Naruto lightly on the lips, "If at any moment you want me to stop don't just say so and I will..."

Naruto managed out a nod Sasuke sighed and and began alighning his erection with Naruto's hole he then began slowly pushing in. He glanced down at Naruto who seemed to be okay. He then began to move slowly in and out hearing his dobe whinse in pain he stopped all movements.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasukes hips forcing him in all at once, "Just go Sasuke I'll be fine!"

Sasuke smirked and nodded and grabbed onto Naruto's hips starting a slow steady pace Sasuke then shifted his direction slightly.

Naruto let out a loud moan, "Sasuke oh my... go fa-faster Please!"

Granting Naruto's wish Sasuke began pounding into Naruto as fast as he could go while gripping onto the blondes hips tighter.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and let out a loud moan, "Ahh sasuke god yes ah!"

Sasuke chuckled to himself happy to see that he was causing his dobe so much pleasure he then began going harder still going the fast pace that he was.

"Ahh! Sasuke yes! ah right there. like that. Yes keep doing it like that!"

Sasuke kept up his pace knowing he wasn't going to be able to keep it up for too much longer. Sasuke brought his hand between him and Naruto and began pumping Naruto's neglected erectiong.

Naruto began moaning and whimpering, "Sas...I'm gonna..."

Sasuke began pounding into Naruto Faster while pumping the blondes erection as fast as he could, feeling Naruto release in his hands he stroked Naruto a few more times then moved his hand back to Naruto's hip, he then began pounding into Naruto thrusting one last time he came while yelling the blonde's name loudly. Sasuke pulled out of the blond and rested beside the blond who was panting just as much as he was.

"I love you teme..."

"I love you to dobe..." Sasuke kissed Narutos lips lightly standing up slowly picking him up and carrying his back to the tent so they could get some much needed rest.

* * *

The next day 6:46 a.m

Ino, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, and Choji were making their way to Neji and Kiba's tent were Naruto and Sasuke were staying.

"So explain to me again why you guy's weren't sleeping in your own tent?" Choji asked glancing at Neji and Kiba.

Neji sighed, "Well we were eating dinner with the two love birds then Kiba and I...got a bit frisky and we occupied their tent for the night.

Sakura's eye twitched a few times, "Okay first of all...ew and second what do you mean love birds? My Sasuke-kun is straight and only has eyes for me!"

"As if billboard brow! Sasuke obviously only has eyes for me! Why would he want you?"

Before the two girls could start arguing the group arriving at Neji and Kiba's tent. Lifting up the door of the tent the group peered in to see Sasuke and Naruto sleeping in each others arms completely naked.

Sai smiled and glanced at the two girls, "What was that about Sasuke being straight?"

The two girls stood in shock not saying a word.

"It's love!" Lee yelled loudly.

"Come on let's go wake up Kakashi and Iruka-sensei so we could get some breakfast." Neji sighed and began walking towards the direction on Kakashi and Iruka's tent the group followed slowly behind in silence.

The group was slowly approaching Kakashi and Iruka's tent they stopped walking when they heard a noise.

Kiba looked at the group, "What was that noise...I think it's coming from Iruka and Kakashi-senseis tent."

The group stood in silence for a few moments listening to the noises.

Lee scratched his head, "Sounds like...grunts and...moans?"

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei, harder!"

The group stood in complete silence with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Looks like I'm scarred for life again..." Shikamaru sighed walking while the others fallowed slowly behind.

* * *

**End**

**Did you guys like it? I re-wrote it so I really hope you guys like this new version.**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
